Love Bites Fairy Dust It's back!
by InsanityHerselfLifeReflection
Summary: Lily Evans heads to school for her 6th year at Hogwarts expecting the pain and turmoil of every year since her parents died,and she lost all hope in life.But this year turns out to be more wildly thrilling than she ever could have imagined...


A/N Love/Hate fic! =) And for those of you who don't see how Lils could be a fairy, long, long time ago a young fairy named Mary Jane Deckers learned all 'bout the birds and the bees (Hehehe) and met a fine young man named Dennis Monet (HAHAHAHA!) who was a half blood wizard and they nastied with each other and their daughter turned out to be a muggle, all muggle no magic nor fairy, but the magical genes got carried down somehow into LILY EVANS! Lol.

Summary: Lily Evans heads to school for her 6th year at Hogwarts expecting the pain and turmoil of every year since her parents died, and she lost all hope in life. But this year turns out to be more wildly thrilling than she ever could have imagined . . . 

Disclaimer: IM J K ROWLING! LMAO I WISH! IM NOT J K ROWLING, AND SADLY, NOR DO I OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR PLACES!

Love Bites Fairy Dust

Chapter 1: 6th Year Beginning

Lily Evans battled her way through the crowd of students with a death glare in her eyes. People immediately jumped aside as she stormed past them. Lily Evans was Ice Queen of the school. She had no friends, way too many enemies to count, and she wore black. Actually, she was known as Alexa Dare since her parents died and no one knew of the old Lily. She had died her hair raven black and used a spell to turn her eyes an icy gray.

Craftily swinging herself and her luggage up into the train with graceful agility, she swung into the aisle and started down it when someone emerged from the trunk to her front left and she stopped short when she saw who it was. James Potter, resident jock of the school. He stopped dead when he saw her. A slow smirk spread across his face, as he looked her up and down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Lexi Dare . . ." He snickered at her. She was tempted to kick him in the shins. But she knew if she did, she would get in trouble for 'accidentally' missing and hitting a bit higher and more toward the center. ;)

"Shove off Potter, I don't need you insulting me now, I have had enough of the previous years to last me an entire lifetime, you slimy pituitous mass!" She growled at the egotistical look on his face. It faltered and he looked sort of confused as she brushed past him and into an empty compartment.

Sighing, she took out her Buddy Book (a personalized book from Flourish and Blotts which wizards and witches all over the world write in and meet other people) and opened it up to the first page, which had a list of the many people who currently were writing in theirs. She dabbed her quill at the little arrow at the bottom and more names continuously appeared until she found the one she was looking for. Midnight Maniac. She dabbed the name with her quill and the page turned to the next, with a blank page. She began writing.

__

Dear Midnight Maniac,

Hey Michael! How have you been? I got you a present!

Here Lily dropped a muggle book onto the page. _Tricks And Pranks From Everyday Stuff. _It sat on the page before slowly sinking in until it disappeared. She waited patiently for a reply.

__

Oh cool, a book on pranks . . . hm . . . what is a 'paperclip'?

Lily laughed and started scribbling back.

__

Silly, I should have known you might not understand . . . 

His words appeared back to her.

__

Then meet me tonight at The Three Broomsticks. I need some serious help! Hahahaha.

She frowned. Did he mean a date? And she didn't really want him to know who she was. He would hate her if he knew she was Alexa Dare, and she wasn't about to go losing her only friend. She had met many other people in her Buddy Book, but none of them were quite so . . . appealing to her as him.

__

How about we just come in disguise for fun?

No, YOU can come in disguise, but I personally like the way I look.

Lily had an idea. She would come in the costume she hadn't worn since second year.

She would come as herself.

__

Ok, neither will I then. Meet me at 7?

Ok. See you then!

* * *

It was 6:58 when Lily walked into the three broomsticks. She had cast the reverse Dye-spell on her hair, and it now swung to her waist in soft, silky red waves that curled naturally at the end. Her eyes were no longer their fake color, but their natural sparkling emerald green. She wore a matching emerald one shoulder tank that showed off her abs, and black flares. She had about 20 silver bracelets on her arm, and a silver chain that had a dragon wrapped around a crystal with green mist in it. She nervously approached the counter, and saw no one. Where was he? She was practically shivering in suspense, hoping it wasn't some loon like Watson Meyers. Or a Slytherin, like Snape of Malfoy. She shuddered as she thought up worse and worse possibilities. _Bring! _The bell on the door rang. Someone entered, and she turned to see who it was.

James Potter walked in and she gasped. No it couldn't be . . . . . . She grabbed the edge of the nearest table for support. She was aghast at this monstrosity of a problem occurring in her already difficult life. James Potter was worse then Malfoy, Snape, and Watson put _together! _He went and sat down by the bar, not yet noticing her and waited. She quickly took a seat in the nearest booth to keep him from thinking it was her. The much anticipated evening was turning into a nightmare. 

Madame Rosa came by to ask for her order.

"Hello, miss, haven't ever seen you in, must be new, and what would you be liking to drink tonight?"

"Oh, I'll just have a butterbeer please, non-alcoholic." Lily replied with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Of course, I'll be right back, got to take care of this young man over here and then I'll get you your order immediately."

"Thank you." She watched as Madame Rosa went and took James Potter's order. He then came over to her table and sat across from her. There was a troubled look in his eyes.

"Hey there . . . I haven't ever seen you before, are you knew?" He asked. Lily wanted to die, she was still in shock.

"Yes, I'm new, I am Lily Evans." She blurted before she could stop herself. _Oh, no, what have I done?! _she thought to herself. She had revealed, for the first time in three years, her true name and identity.

"You wouldn't happen to be Heck's Angel, would you?" He asked nervously.

"No, you wouldn't happen to be James Potter The Pain in The !@# would you?" She was tempted to say, but she could tell he was really confused. He was actually pretty cute when he wasn't sneering at her . . . _Stop it! _she told herself firmly _He is really a jerk, he just is not comprehending right now! _

"No, I'm not. What's your name?" She said instead, smiling charmingly. Might as well get revenge if it would be anonymous. She could completely twist the evening from h*** into Potter's worst nightmare and her malicious dream come true if she tried.

"I'm James Potter." He said smiling back.

"So . . . do you want to for a walk? Its beautiful tonight . . . " She fluttered her eyelashes at him. He smiled, stood up, and took her hand.

"Id love to." They exited The Three Broomsticks and set off toward the lake by the rocks. They sat down on the fresh green grass, hand in hand. He turned around to face her, his back to the lake, and she suddenly had a cruel and unusual thought.

"James . . . .kiss me . . . " She whispered, staring deeply into his eyes. He nodded, mesmerized by the green depths of hers that concealed her real hysterically laughing self, and leaned forward, closing his eyes. She leaned in too and when they were inches apart, she smiled sweetly and . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N How was my revised version? Ok, because there are no computers, after you lot reassured me the idea was okay (thanks you guys are so kick butt!) I decided to edit this, explain it, and make it a bit more realistic. Is it better? I hope so!

Sincerely, 

Insanity Herself AKA Life's Reflection


End file.
